


Another Way Out

by homeskillet01



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA Universe, M/M, Psycho Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeskillet01/pseuds/homeskillet01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything kind of fell apart when Ryan entered Geoff’s penthouse to see everyone gathered around something at the table. Feeling cautious Ryan slowly made his way to them and stopped suddenly when he heard a new voice.  It was a different kind of voice and he finally concluded whoever was here was from England. He coughed to make his presence known and saw five heads swing to look at him. “Ah, Vagabond! I’d like you to meet this dick here, which is the newest member to our sausage fest, except for Jack of course. Vagabond this is Gavin, our now resident hacker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a songfic but I was inspired by the song Another Way Out from Hollywood Undead.

Ryan could say he has never really had this much fun working with others before. Generally he was hired, got the job done, and moved on. Since he took an easy job with Geoff Ramsey several years ago he hasn’t really moved on. Geoff was an amazing and powerful crime boss. It probably helps that Ryan himself is a proclaimed psychopath and a skilled mercenary. The interesting thing is that for all these years that he has been working for Geoff and the Fake AH Crew none of the crew has actually seen Ryan’s face or knew his actual name. To them he was The Vagabond. He loved his mask and he really enjoyed his privacy. 

Ryan liked everyone well enough that he didn’t get the urge to strangle or chop any of them up. He enjoyed killing people for Geoff, learning about plans and strategies with Jack, blowing shit up with Michael, and sniping with Ray. He would like to think that he has settled in nicely with all of them. They made good money and were smart. Sometimes they got to be too much though and Ryan would disappear for a week or month. 

Everything kind of fell apart when Ryan entered Geoff’s penthouse to see everyone gathered around something at the table. Feeling cautious Ryan slowly made his way to them and stopped suddenly when he heard a new voice. It was a different kind of voice and he finally concluded whoever was here was from England. He coughed to make his presence known and saw five heads swing to look at him. “Ah, Vagabond! I’d like you to meet this dick here, which is the newest member to our sausage fest, except for Jack of course. Vagabond this is Gavin, our now resident hacker. Took me years to persuade him to move here from wherever the hell he lived.” At this the kid who must be Gavin stood up and tripped right into Ryan. Everyone else was still and silent. No one had ever touched him. “Oi! I’m terribly sorry, a bit clumsy I am. I’m Gavin and you have to be the Vagabond which is the only one I haven’t met yet.” As he was speaking this British kid slowly pulled back and connected eyes with Ryan.

He had never seen such green eyes before. Ryan smiled even though no one could see it behind his mask and just turned towards the door and left. He sent a message to Geoff saying that he’d be back in a month. He could not get those eyes out of his head, or the boy’s pretty sand blonde hair. He had never met someone who made him feel before and that blundering idiot had to be a mistake. 

If there happened to be a string of killings within the month that Ryan was away, it was purely coincidental. Ryan was on a murder break or at least that’s what the crew thought. To say he felt better was an understatement, he felt in control and if his victims happened to be tall, blonde, and green eyed, well it was random with no preference whatsoever. It was also nobody’s business that he came in his pants like a fucking teenager who strangled their first cat. 

Ryan went back to Geoff’s feeling a lot better. He walked in to find Geoff and Jack sitting on the couch looking at him. “Heya buddy how are you? You left kinda suddenly.” He just stared at the two and shook his head. He sat down in a chair and spoke, “So we have a new member?” Geoff perked up, “Yes we do, and I know he’s young like way young but we need his computer skills.” Ryan startled, “How young is this kid, Ray is 19 and you don’t have a problem with that?” Jack spoke up then, her voice quiet but strong “He is barely 15 Vagabond.” 

“Oh, that’s interesting,” Ryan could not believe it. Gavin was 15, couldn’t even drive yet. As the silence settled in, footsteps were heard and Ryan could tell they stopped when he came into view. He slowly turned his head to see Gavin flush and cover his chest and rush back the way he came. “He staying here with you Geoff?” “Yeah, kid has nowhere else to stay and I’ve always wanted a son.” 

They heard footsteps again and this time Gavin walked over to Geoff and sat down beside him, Geoff adjusted himself so he could tuck Gavin under his arm and Gavin smiled so softly, Ryan instantly wanted to slit Geoff’s throat, to gut him and torture him. The thought startled Ryan. Geoff was his friend someone he valued. Ryan had to get a hold of Gavin for himself; he could give him so much. 

As the months went by Ryan got closer to Gavin. He was clearly right behind Geoff on Gavin’s list of favorites. Ryan could barely stand it; they brushed against each other constantly, teased, and even flirted! Gavin just didn’t seem to understand though. Geoff did though and Ryan does not want to relive that conversation any time soon. Geoff had made his threats and Ryan had nodded along, though he knew if Geoff really got in the way he wouldn’t hesitate to tear him limb from limb.

It was slow going and finally there was a night that Ryan could be around Gavin and only him. They decided they were going to play a game on Geoff’s Xbox. Ryan was getting hot under his mask, he thought he’d go ahead and surprise Gavin by taking it off. He didn’t make a show of it or anything he just sat down his controller and pulled it off. It was slightly unsettling as no one has ever seen the Vagabond without it on. Ryan really wasn’t prepared for the reaction that he got though. Gavin looked over to say something and he screamed, like flat out girl screamed. 

Ryan just looked back and lifted an eyebrow. “What?” he deadpanned and at the word Gavin clutched his chest and slowly relaxed. “I can put it back on if you are that scared of me.” He suggested with a worried tone. “No, don’t do that! I just wasn’t prepared to see the face paint is all. You have such a lovely face and your hair looks so soft.” Gavin clearly didn’t mean to say the last part out loud and he clamped his hand over his mouth and blushed. “I’m sorry Vagabond, I know I just made this really awkward and you probably never want to be around me anymore.” Ryan paused and then gave a soft smile, “Ryan.” “Wot? Who’s Ryan?”questioned the boy. Ryan looked Gavin in the eyes, “I’m Ryan, it’s my name. You can call me that if you’d like to.” The Brit’s eyes lit up, “Ryan…. Hmm I like it.” “I like hearing you say it Gavin. I actually like you quite a lot.” With that said he had a lap full of British kid, “Do you really mean it?” Gavin looked hopeful.

Ryan nodded and the next thing he knew he had soft pink lips moving against his. He sighed and a tongue slipped inside his mouth. Ryan melted into it. Never had he felt so complete or submissive honestly. This boy clearly already had the mercenary wrapped around his finger. He was getting lost into the kiss until he felt a hand moving over his jeans. He broke the kiss and pushed Gavin away. The boy looked at him like he broke his hopes and dreams. “Listen Gavin, if we do this there is no going back, I won’t be willing to let you go. You’d be mine, forever. I’m not like the rest of the crew. I have no feelings of remorse when I kill people. I get the urges and I kill freely. I’m honestly a psychopath and I am okay with that. You need to be okay with that. I need you to decide soon.” Ryan was blunt, he laid it all out on the table; Gavin was the one who got to choose. If he decided not to be with Ryan than it would probably be the last time the Vagabond would be seen in this city and state. 

Gavin took a deep breath and grabbed Ryan’s hand.”Ryan, I’m okay with who you are. I actually think it’s kind of hot that you go and cut someone open when you feel like it. I would love to be with you. I know we haven’t known each other forever but I feel connected to you. I know I’d be safe with you. I want you. Now and forever Ryan. “He lifted Ryan’s hand and brought to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss to it. “Gavin,” Ryan felt breathless as he pulled the boy up to his face, “The first time I laid eyes on you I was shocked. I was so unsettled because I felt things I’ve never felt without slicing someone open and all you did was trip into me.” Ryan moved to Gavin’s ear “I had to leave and I had to get you out of my head. I had to fulfill the urge,” Ryan licked the shell of the Brit’s ear and pulled back “all because of you Gavin.”

The boy gasped and pushed his mouth against the psychopath’s. Ryan deepened the kiss quickly. He never knew he was missing something until he had Gavin right there, on him, exchanging kisses. Ryan never wanted the moment to end. He felt like he was on fire. He needed everything Gavin was willing to give him. He slipped his hand up the back of the teen’s shirt and was just feeling his lean muscles and enjoying it all. They were really getting into it until they heard a gasp behind them,”Oh shit Ray! Turn around and don’t look in here!” Clearly that was Michael and Gavin pushed back from Ryan and had a very flushed face as he looked over Ryan’s shoulder. “Whatever man!” was heard from down the hall.

“Micool! How are you?” Gavin tried to play everything off. “Not as good as you and this stranger are. Honestly what the hell Gav? Geoff is gonna murder this guy for touching you! Also, why the hell would you bring some fucking stranger here, you know the rule! Now you have to say bye bye to Mr. Hookup there!” Michael was building himself into a rage, Ryan could tell just by his voice. Ryan felt to the side for his mask and put it back on. He slid Gavin fully off of him and stood up. He looked at Gavin one last time before he turned around to face Michael. “Jesus FUCK GAVIN! Do you have a DEATH WISH! Out of all people you could do stuff with you choose him! This guy will probably chop you up and feed you to all of us!” As this was being said Gavin slid up behind Ryan and was clutching at his back. Michael was causing him distress. Ryan stood taller and in a more intimidating stance.

Ryan locked eyes with Michael. “Michael, stop yelling.” As soon as the words were out of his mouth the curly red head stopped. “Leave Gavin alone, this is none of your concern. You harm him in any way and I swear sharks won’t even be able to eat the pieces.” With each word Michael’s face got paler and paler. Ryan could still feel Gavin pressed against his back and he was slightly surprised to feel him thrust against him. Huh, he was turned on by this, by Ryan threatening his friend. “Okay, okay Vagabond. I’m sorry Gavin. Just don’t get hurt, you’re young and I don’t want this to hurt your future.” Michael walked away and Ryan turned to find the normally bright eyes dark.

They did nothing more than kiss and cuddle for the rest of the night. It was so innocently sweet Ryan felt as if he was in grade school again. Back before he gave into his urges. They must have fallen asleep because Ryan woke up to the smell of bacon and Jack’s laughter. He felt heavy and couldn’t remember why. He looked down to see a head full of sandy blonde hair. Ah, Gavin. He finally gets to be with his boy. He had started to get worried that Gavin had the hots for Geoff or Michael. Last night had proven all of that wrong and the mercenary couldn’t have been happier about it all. Ryan didn’t want to get up but he had to use the bathroom and the food smelled amazing.

“Gavin, hey… come on wake up.” Ryan slowly petted him and Gavin snuggled in closer.”Mpmh, no... I’m warm and safe.” “Gavin, I have to go to the bathroom get off me.” Gavin looked up and pouted. “Did you sleep in that mask Ryan?” “Uh… yeah… I did…” Ryan looked away from Gavin, “You should leave it off around all of us here. Ya know if you want…” he looked kind of sheepish and he pulled up off the couch and left to the kitchen with the others. Ryan got up and went to the bathroom. Gavin wanted him to take the mask off around the others. Ryan could do this. He always wore face paint underneath it just in case. This was still a pretty big step in trusting the others but it would make Gavin happy. With a deep breath he pulled it off and made sure his hair was still pulled back in a neat low ponytail. He looked at his face and was startled by how bright his ice blue eyes looked. 

Ryan walked into the kitchen and all the commotion stopped, he looked up to see everyone staring at him. The only person he cared about was Gavin, who had the biggest smile on his face. He walked straight to Gavin and gave him a quick kiss and grabbed a plateful of food and sat down. Geoff was the first one to break the silence, “Dude, this is weird as dicks. I think without the mask you’re even more intimidating. It works though and now I feel better that I’m able to see you eat actual food.” That being said, he clapped Ryan on the shoulder and went back to talking to Jack who gave him a sweet smile as she turned to reply to Geoff. 

Michael was just blatantly glaring at him and Ray was just looking between Ryan and Gavin. “So Vagabond, you’re actually a human and not a robot that’s cool.” Said man turned his head and looked at Ray. “Yes, yes I am.” He chuckled and started eating his breakfast. The Brit made his way to him and sat down not so subtly on his lap and started feeding himself off of Ryan’s plate. He was eating a piece of bacon when he noticed Ray was still staring at them. He nudged Gavin and once he had his attention he leaned up and was met halfway for a more than a quick kiss. Once they pulled apart he noticed Ray had a fierce blush and was staring down at his own empty plate. 

Gavin eventually talked Ryan into letting the others know his name so that way they can stop using Vagabond. They all really enjoyed finally knowing his name, said it made him feel like a permanent member of the crew now. 

~Gore~

The time came when Gavin turned 16 and Ryan was excited. Tonight was the night that would determine whether the boy was serious about them and a night that Ryan could fulfill his urges, Gavin wanted to go out with Ryan and see how he works. Wanted to witness Ryan slice someone open and see the emotions Ryan would get from it. He picked a wealthy scumbag and had Gavin help lure him where they chose to dismember him and take their time.

What Ryan didn’t expect was the rage and jealousy watching his boy play his role like a cheap trick. The guy was into it. He really thought he was going to get some with Ryan’s precious boy. As soon as they entered the warehouse Ryan got a hold of the worthless piece of shit and dragged him to the chair that Gavin had set up for Ryan. It had amused the man to no end how into all of this Gavin was. He was even more surprised to see the smile on the boy’s face as he stepped close to help strap the man in said chair. Gavin looked up at Ryan and kissed him sweetly and tenderly.

They were interrupted by the man squirming in the chair. “You can have whatever you want. I have a shit ton of money on me right now. Go ahead and take it.” Gavin made a noise and started rifling through all the man’s pockets. He came away successfully and had three wads of cash. Then he looked at the man and finally to Ryan “Can we make him scream? And then maybe cut out his tongue?” Ryan just nodded and the man whitened considerably. He looked to the table he put to the side and pushed Gavin over towards it. “Oh, I get to choose! How lovely.” 

He came back with a scalpel, pliers, and a hammer. “Vagabond, let’s start with the pliers. Rip out his tongue and all his teeth.” Gavin handed him the pliers and stepped back as Ryan nodded and opened the man’s mouth. He did as Gavin said and started with the tongue. This scum screamed like you would think, in a very pained manner. He looked over to his boy to see Gavin already palming himself and his eyes flickering from the man to Ryan. 

Ryan pulled all of the guy’s teeth next and the blood that was sliding out of his mouth was refreshing. Ryan sighed as he beckoned Gavin to him and traded the pliers for the next tool which was the scalpel. 

“What do you want me to do next? Skin him? Do you want me to dig in and slice through some muscles and tendons?” Gavin just gaped at him and nodded. So Ryan went back to work and by the time he was done he was coated in blood and the scum couldn’t possibly live much longer but he was still hanging on. Gavin came up behind Ryan and slid the hammer down to his hand. Ryan put the scalpel in Gavin’s other hand and waited for Gavin to step back. Once he did Ryan took the hammer and brought it down on to the guy’s left knee and repeated the process with the right one. He then smashed the elbows and ankles. He looked again towards Gavin, “Do you want to finish him?” Gavin walked up to him and slid behind him. He wrapped his hand around the Vagabond’s waist and slowly slid it down to cup Ryan. He was already hard, had been since he saw Gavin touching himself at the beginning. “I want you to end him and I want to finish you ...” Was whispered into his ear. Ryan shuddered and as Gavin started really rubbing him he swung down one last time, splitting the scum’s head right at the top of his forehead. There was one last gurgle and the man finally went limp. 

“Ryan, that was so hot. I wanted to jump on you so bad. Let’s get out of here so we can take care of this.” Gavin grabbed him one last time and let go and started walking towards the entrance. Ryan just watched him o and then picked up all his tools and placed them in a bag that he brought. He tied it up and left the warehouse without a look back. He spotted Gavin standing beside his motorcycle. “When we pass the river I want you to throw this in, okay?” Gavin nodded and got on behind Ryan.

Once everything was taken care of Ryan took Gavin to his apartment. No one had ever been in here since Ryan had moved in. Once they were inside, Ryan shoved his boy against the door and let him pull off the mask. He looked him in the eyes and went in for a kiss that soon turned into more. Gavin pulled back “Ryan let’s have a shower first love. We don’t know if that guy had any diseases or not.” Ryan nodded and led them to the bathroom, pushed Gavin towards the shower and turned towards the mirror. He had his face paint smeared. Oh god, Gavin was going to see him without face paint on. He loved him though. It was worth it though. He turned when he heard the water turn on. Gavin was stepping into the shower and oh, this boy’s body. It was as if he was designed just for Ryan himself. He stripped off his clothes and left them in a neat pile to be burned later.

He stepped into the shower behind Gavin and grabbed the shampoo. Gavin had just been warming himself up under the spray and was surprised to feel strong fingers running through his sandy hair. Gavin realized he was getting his hear washed and so he leaned into it. He let out a sigh and let Ryan wash it out for him and then relaxed even further when he felt Ryan start rubbing into his muscles with a washcloth. “This feels so nice, my love. I wish we could stay right here forever.” Ryan smiled and Gavin made them switch places. He grabbed the shampoo and started washing his bright eyed boyfriend.

As Gavin was rinsing out his hair he knew it was time to scrub of the paint. He brought out his washcloth he always used for it and started scrubbing it off. He felt Gavin pull back and watch what he was doing. Soon it felt like it was all off and he looked up from the cloth to see Gavin just staring with a smile. “What are you looking at?” “My beautiful and handsome boyfriend who can keep me safe from anything. You look so amazing, why the face paint and mask all the time love?” Gavin stepped in close and started washing the rest of Ryan as he began speaking. “I uh.. um.. did a bit of modeling when I was younger and so I didn’t want anything tracing back if I ever got sloppy with my work. That’s why I use a different name when I’m in the mask. I go by Vagabond and he’s a well known mercenary. You talked me into letting the others call me Ryan, but even that isn’t my real name. I do all of this in case one day I lose the urges and quit doing all of this murdering. So I can start clean with my actual identity.”

“Okay, but I definitely want to see this you a lot more often. You are bloody gorgeous Ryan!” Gavin pulled Ryan in for a kiss. Eventually they broke the kiss to get some air. “As much as I love this baby boy, let’s go to my room and dry off.” Ryan shut off the water and pulled Gavin out and into a towel. Patting the young boy dry and then himself he led Gavin to his bedroom. He pushed Gavin onto the bed and followed. He had him in between his arms and had his knee pressed up against his boy’s dick. “Oh Ryan, I want you inside me. I need you.” He keened when Ryan moved his knee and dipped down for a kiss that left them both gasping for air. Ryan pulled off of his boy and told him to get on hands and knees. Once the Brit was position Ryan slid up behind him and shoved his shoulders down to where Gavin was on his forearms.

Ryan slid down to where he had his boy’s lovely ass right in front of his face. He leaned forward and swiped his tongue down his right cheek. Gavin jolted and made such a sweet moan. Ryan spread his cheeks and brought his mouth to the pink hole that was just begging to be opened. He licked around it and teased his boy until he heard frustrated whines coming from Gavin. He dove his tongue through the tight ring of muscles as far as he could and he was rewarded with more moaning and Gavin’s hips pushing back towards him. He slipped in a finger with his tongue and was soon three fingers in. He was dying to feel this tight heat wrapped around him. He pulled his fingers out and Gavin cried out at the loss. “Please get in me Ryan!!!” He looked back and watched as Ryan poured some lube over his now protected dick.

“Call me James when we do this. It’s my actual name. I want to hear you scream it, moan it, and cry it out to me.” “Please James, please come here and get on with this.” Ryan obliged and got back on the bed. He pushed Gavin over until he rolled on his back and pulled his hips until he was resting against Ryan’s thighs. Ryan motioned for a pillow and his boy handed him one. He Lifted Gavin’s hips and placed the pillow. He finally looked up at Gavin’s face and was drawn to him because his pretty green eyes were now almost completely black. He looked back down and slowly guided himself into his boy’s now stretched hole.

“Unph…. Gav… baby..” each word was followed by a thrust, “love.. you…. So fucking.. much…” he leaned down and caught Gavin’s mouth in a kiss. “James, love, go faster. I want to fe….el this … for .. days… Yes! Yes! That’s it!” Gavin was moaning so loud, Ryan was sure that his neighbors could hear. He didn’t care and he pushed into Gavin as hard and fast as he could. He knew he was leaving bruises all over Gavin but he didn’t care. He hoped they stayed for weeks. He’d just have to keep making more as they faded.

He could tell Gavin was getting close, he was squirming and his moans were breathier and more broken. He was stripping his dick so fast and Ryan could feel his muscles tighten around him. “Come on baby. Let go. Do it for me. Now.” Gavin cried out his name as he came. Streaks that reached up to his chin. Feeling his boy tighten and flutter around him sent him over the edge. He collapsed onto Gavin and started kissing his neck. He bit down hard on him as he pulled out of the sweet heat. Gavin let out a whine as Ryan moved away to throw away the condom and go get a washcloth. When Ryan finally got back from the bathroom he laid down and started cleaning his sweet baby boy. He threw the cloth on the floor and pulled Gavin against him. Kissing him softly, he whispered everything that he loved about him and what he is willing to do for Gavin. “Honestly, I wish there was another way out for us Gavin. I want to provide the best possible things I can for you.” Gavin whispered right back, “Even if there was another way out I wouldn’t choose it because this is how we are. I am happy with this. With you Ryan.” and they fell asleep like that. Curled into one another and peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what your thoughts are...


End file.
